Just One Night
by Megera22
Summary: Christmas Eve always has some magic. Even if that magic is used to grant one last wish for a certain Duck and Knight. Warning, Character "Death" Merry Christmas. One Shot


Just One Night

_Merry Christmas!_

* * *

A golden duck sat on her window sill, trying to enjoy Christmas Eve with her protector. Ever since the war with the Raven she had been stuck in her original form, that being a duck. But before she was permanently in the bird form, a magic pendent gave her the ability to transform into a human, where she was able to help a prince find a happy ending, and a knight find his true destiny.

The duck let out a small quack as she thought of her love for the knight. Originally, she had loved the prince, but if she had told him of her love, she would have vanished. But that story was over, and now she was again a duck. A useless bird for a writer that only kept her through a promise.

It had high come time to when she felt that now Fakir only kept her for an outdated promise. All she wanted to do was to tell him how she felt. All she wanted was to let him know the truth. But, again, she was just a duck, and that's all she would ever be.

Fakir had stepped out quickly into the frosty air of December, leaving the duck alone in his home. She looked up into the sky and gazed at the brightest star. _Please, _she wished, _please give me one night with him as a human. _Doubting that it would come true, she went outside for a short bit, quickly being enveloped in light.

Shortly after, Fakir entered his home and looked around for the small yellow duck. He looked through every room, failing to find her.

"Duck." He called, hoping that she would pop out of her hiding place, but she never did.

He quickly strode outside, back into the chilled air, wondering if the small fowl had gone out in the winter land. But before his eyes was not a duck, but a beautiful strawberry blonde young woman. She was clothed in a long white dress, and her hair was done up to look like a waterfall of sunset.

Confused, he walked forward, not knowing if she was real or not. By the time he was only feet in front of her, he knew that this was the human form of Duck. He carefully lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder, fearful that she would vanish at any moment. To his comfort, she did not.

"Duck? How is this possible?" He asked with relief and concern at once.

She shrugged slightly. "I wished on that star, and it happened. This is the only thing I truly wanted for this Christmas season."

He rapidly enveloped her in an embrace, holding her close to his heart. How he had miss this clumsy, kindhearted girl. But one thing got on his mind. If this was a wish, how long would it last? Right then, he didn't care, all he cared for right then was the small girl in his arms.

With her there, it felt so right for him. How she was able to fit perfectly around his chest and in his arms seemed impossible. All he truly wanted for this year was to be with her as well, and he got his wish.

Duck slightly pushed him away to speak. "Fakir, I…" She was cut off by his lips gently landing on hers.

Stunned at first, she relaxed into his touch and returned the affection he gave her. Several moments passed before they parted. There they continued through the night, just enjoying their Christmas with each other, doing what they wished to do on such a magical night. But it could not last.

All magic has a price, especially for a world that no longer has magic in its populisms, and this magic cost much more than what Fakir was willing to give up. Dawn had come, and the sky started to be painted with beautiful purples and pinks of the sun rising. Duck stood and stepped away from Fakir.

"What's the matter?" He dared to ask.

"My wish was to spend just one night with you, and I have gained it." She tried to tell without tears, but failed. "I would have asked for longer if I had known it would work, but I got what I wanted. And, now, I must go."

Fakir strode toward her and grabbed her hand. "But, you'll turn back into a duck right?"

The fair maiden shook her head. "I'm afraid this magic took more than was planned. Ducks cannot live as long as humans anyway." Fakir didn't like the sound of this. "It was bound to happen, I dying before you."

His eyes widened. "No, I'm not going to let you go that easily, Duck." He held her hand tightly to his chest, pulling her closer to him. "I love you too much to let you go just like that."

Tears were streaming down her face as she fell into his arms once again. "I love you too, Fakir."

Her skin began to light up and dissipate into the air. Fakir held her tightly, trying to prevent her from leaving him alone. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Fakir, for my best Christmas." She whispered. "I love you."

With that, she was gone. Her form had faded away, leaving Fakir in the same position as when he held her. He held back tears as he looked down to the ground where there was one last memento from Duck. A pendent much like her first, but in a shade of lilac that, with the change in light, would change into a bright pink.

Fakir took the necklace in to his home, which seemed emptier now than before, and hung it around his neck. He pulled out a quill and paper and began to write Ducks story. Helping him remember her clearly. Hopefully, if something happened, she would come back in his dreams, allowing him to be with her once again.


End file.
